Tout peu changer en une journée
by Kanaliou
Summary: Une journée, et tout peu changer. OS assez sombre. Song fic, "Le plus beau jour" de Keen'V


Mr. Gold, alias Rumpelstliskin marchait d'un pas rapide dans la rue. Il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Depuis que la malédiction est brisé, tout le monde veut récupérer ce qui leurs appartenaient, de rompre des accords. Certains même ont même essayer de _l'arnaquer_, lui, le ténébreux. Ce sont des inconscients. Mais, chassa ces mauvais moments de sa tête et pensa à ce qui l'attendait. Il allait rejoindre sa douce et tendre Belle. Il allait l'embrasser et lui demander comment était sa journée à elle. Si la bibliothèque était devenu populaire. A t-elle lu beaucoup de livre? Lui ont-ellle plu? Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il était beaucoup plus heureux depuis que ce miracle de la nature qui se nomme Belle était entrée dans sa vie. Elle était apparue dans comme un rayon de lune au milieu de cette nuit ténébreuse qu'était sa vie. Belle était sa lune. Et il ne laisserait personne la blesser. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour la protéger.

Mr. Gold entra dans sa propriété et vit la porte d'entrée entre-ouverte. La peur l'envahit immédiatement. Que s'était-il passé? Belle allait-elle bien? Il poussa lentement et sans bruit la porte. Une musique se déclancha, suivit de parole.

_Trop de silence et de souffrance indélébile_

_De toute évidence toute résistance est inutile_

_Je passe chaque soir seule dans le noir à me morfondre_

_J'aimerais y croire mais mes espoirs_

_Tombés et s'effondrent_

Il était entré, il cherchait sa Belle dans le salon.

_Désormais tout va bien car je sais qu'enfon tout ça sera fini_

_Quand je serais parti_

_A chacun son destin_

_Et j'sais qu'c'est aujourd'hui le plus beau jour ... de ma vie_

Il regarde dans la cuisine et dans toutes les pièces de rez-de-chaussée.

_En transparence mon existence est insipide_

_Mon coeur balance dans l'ignorance_

_Et m'pousse dans le vide_

_Oui j'ai si mal donc l'idéal c'est d'en finir_

_Mon corp s'étale d'un froid glacial et puis partir_

Elle n'était pas en bas. Il décide d'aller voir au premier étage. Il traverse la salle à manger, et le salon, il entre dans le hall suit le couloir.

_Désormais tout va bien car je sais qu'enfin tout ça sera fini_

_Quand je serais parti_

_A chacun son destin_

_Moi j'ai choisi le mien_

_Et j'sais qu'c'est aujourd'hui le beau ... de ma vie_

Il monte les escaliers, silencieusement et terrifier à l'idée de ce qu'il va trouver.

_Je n'arrive plus à exister_

_Je n'en dors même plus la nuit_

_Ma tête ne fait que de penser_

_Si ça n'serait pas mieux ainsi_

Il va dans la chambre de sa lune. C'est la qu'il la voit : Belle. Elle est au centre de la pièce. Elle tient un poignard dans ses mains, la pointe contre son coeur.

_Désormais tout va bien car je sais qu'enfin tout ça sera fini_

_Quand je serais parti_

_A chacun son destin_

_Moi j'ai choisi le mien_

_Et j'sais qu'c'est aujourd'hui le beau ... de ma vie_

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, lui montrant tout le désespoire qu'elle ressentait.

-Je t'aime Rumpel, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Avant que Rumpelstilskin n'ait pu faire un geste, ou qu'il n'ait pu utiliser la magie, elle enfonça le poignard dans son coeur. Elle tomba à genoux, puis sur le dos. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait retirée la lame de son corp. Elle regarda son amour une dernière fois et mourru. Il n'avait pas réagis, il ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, et ce que cela impliquait. Il serrait sa bien-aimée dans ses bras en murmurant :

-Non, non non non Belle. Je t'en supplie, ne meurt pas. Reste avec moi, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

Il berçait lentement son corp en pleurant. Son sang coulait sur sa veste et sa chemise. Sa chanson tournait en boucle. Il resta ainsi durant de longues heures.

Beaucoup de questions défilaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Elle avait une belle vie, il l'aimait et elle m'aimait. Pourquoi? En fait, il savait très bien pourquoi. Il continuait à blesser les gens, à leur faire du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle voyait le bon en lui, mais il lui était réservé. Il n'a pas su le partager, changer pour devenir meilleur. C'est ce qu'il l'a tuée. Il s'en voulait horriblement. Tout était de sa faute. Sa lune avait disparut par sa faute.

Il ne bougea qu'au petit matin. Il m'avait laisser où elle était, comme si déplacer concrétisait les faits. Il quitta la chambre et sorti de sa maison. Chaque pièce qu'il traversait lui rappelait des souvenirs d'elle, des heureux comme des moins heureux. Il alla dirèctement au bureaux du shérif. Emma Swan était déjà à son poste. Quand elle le vit, elle paru s'inquiéter :

-Mr. Gold, que vous est'il arrivé?, demanda t-elle, vous êtes couvert de sang.

-Miss. Swan, vous me devez une faveur, je veux que vous l'exauciez maintenant.

Elle croisa les bras.

-Oui?

-Tuez-moi.

Elle décroisa aussitôt, stupéfaite par cette demande;

-Quoi?! Mais ... non!

Il fit apparaître son poignard. Celui où "Rumpelstilskin" était gravé sur la lame.

-Miss. Swan, je veux que vous plantiez ce poignard dans mon coeur. Maintenant.

-Non, répondit elle, je ne tuerais personne, même si je vous dois une faveur. Ce n'est pas dans mes principes. Que s'est-il passé? On dirait que quelqu'un est mort.

C'est à ce moment que revint à la réalité. Il tomba à genoux et, lachant le poignard, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il répétait encore et encore Ce prénom. Son prénom. Belle. Emma assistait à ce triste spetacle avec pitié.

-Miss. Swan, répliqua t-il d'un sec, rendez-moi service. Tuez-moi ou laissez-moi trouvez quelqu'un qui le fera à votre place.

Il s'était relever et avait ranger le poignard à l'intérieur de sa veste. Voyant que le shérif ne réagit pas, il quitte le bâtiment.

-Adieux Miss. Swan.

Il se rendit chez Regina Mills, elle au moins accepterait, Il appuya sur sonette de la demeure. L'ancienne reine lui ouvrit.

-Gold? Qu'est ce que tu veux? Oh, t'es dans un sal état.

Elle l'examina plus attentivement.

-Ah, je vois! Ta belle est parti. J'en suis navrée. Pourquoi es-tu là?

Mr. Gold regardait Regina droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux mourir, dit-il avec sérieux.

Il sorti le poignard de sa veste et le tendit à l'ancienne reine comme il l'avait fait avec Emma Swan un peu plus tôt.

-Pardon?, répliqua Regina, stupéfaite et incrédule.

-Je veux mourir, répéta t-il, tues-moi.

-Non, j'ai promis à Henry de ne plus faire le mal, d'être meilleure, de ne plus utiliser la magie.

-S'il te plais, implora t-il.

L'ancienne maire eu un rictus mauvais.

-Toujours aussi lâche et pathétique à ce que je vois.

-Regina.

-Non, je tiens mes engagements moi.

Mr. Gold plaça le poignard dans les mains de Regina.

-Au cas-où tu changerais d'avis.

Il parti sans ajouter un mot. Il retourna chez lui. Il alla directement dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Pardonnes-moi Belle, chuchota t-il.

Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes une dernière fois. Une douce chaleur envahit son corp. Sa malédiction était brisé, il était libre. Libre pour mieux mourir. Il prit la lame de Belle. Et, tout comme elle, il se transperça le coeur. Il retira le poignard et usa de ses dernières forces pour s'allonger à côté de la femme de sa vie. Il s'éteignit peu de temps après.


End file.
